A Promise
by Icy.Myth
Summary: The Last Olympian, with a twist. Luke is dead. Percy loved Luke, and after a misunderstanding, Annabeth left to go with the Hunters. Now that The war with Gaea is over, will Percy's new friends be able to help him, particularly Jason? Or will he go back into his state of sorrow? Lukercy. Jercy. Mentions of Leico. No Hate. Review? First Jercy story. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Well… This story came out of nowhere…. You guys let me know what you think! Review! Should I continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Uncle Rick!**

The ocean was weirdly calm compared to the storm inside of him. Usually the ocean reflected his emotions, but he guessed since his dad was so relieved and happy, the ocean wasn't going crazy. With the sun reflecting off of gentle waves, Percy thought he had never seen a more beautiful blue. It was almost as beautiful as the sparkling blue of his eyes…

Percy squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands as he felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. No. He couldn't think about Luke now. It was too… raw; the wound that he left. He remembered Luke's pleading blue eyes fixated on him as he made Percy promise that this would never happen again. He remembered the love shining in his eyes when he took his last breath, the love directed at him.

He had to hold back a soft sob and forced himself to get it together. Luke wouldn't want him to be like this, a heaping sobbing mess where everyone could see. Percy would grieve later, when he was safe in the hidden confines of his cabin. His confidence wavered slightly. That would mean he would have to get rid of all of Luke's stuff…

"Hey." Annabeth's voice brought him from his inner torment and he glanced up as she slid next to him on the bench. "Happy Birthday." In her hands was a blue plate with a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

At first he was confused, not quite understanding why she was saying that or giving him the cupcake. Luke had died. Why should he be eating cake? Wasn't cake for happy times? Luke was dead. Nothing could be happy anymore. But instead of voicing his thoughts he just asked, "What?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, and the corners of her mouth curved upwards. "It's August 18th. Your birthday, right?"

Percy was stunned. It hadn't occurred to him, but she was right. He had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning he had chosen to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had been true to its words, completed right on time. He didn't even think about the fact that today was his birthday. He never wanted his birthday to come. Especially since now it meant he couldn't celebrate it with the one person he truly wanted; Luke.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil though, instead she gestured to the cupcake. "Make a wish."

Percy wished Annabeth would leave him alone, but then he mentally smacked himself. No. This was Annabeth. "Did you bake this yourself?" he asked, hi gaze inspecting the blue cupcake that looked kind of like a brick.

"Tyson helped." She gave a small smile, as if remembering when they made it and Percy nodded, surprised to feel a small grin forming on his face. "That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed in reply, and he felt a small sting in my heart. Her laugh sounded like Luke's, just more feminine. Percy closed his eyes and prayed up to the gods, _I wish I could have Luke back_, and then he blew out the candle.

The two of them cut it in half and shared, eating with their fingers. Annabeth stayed in her spot next to Percy and they both watched the ocean as the sun sunk behind the horizon. Percy forced him to think about how good the cake surprisingly was and that he was definitely going to give Tyson lessons to make him a better chef. Anything to keep his mind off of Luke and the War. It worked, at least until Annabeth started talking. "You saved the world."

"We saved the world.

"And Rachel is the Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

Percy gave her a small glance from the corner of his eyes. She was still staring out at the ocean; her body posture more relaxed then he had ever seen it before. "You don't sound disappointed." He noticed.

Annabeth shrugged, popping a piece of the cake into her mouth. "Oh, I don't really care." But for some reason Percy thought otherwise, but he shrugged it off. Girls were weird.

He hesitated for a moment, the silence between them a little too uncomfortable for his liking. Or maybe it was just him. Although since everything was okay between them right now, maybe now would be the perfect time to ask. "About that…" Percy began, not knowing a better way to start the conversation, so he picked up at the end of their last conversation. He was nervous, extremely nervous. He's never been this nervous before, not even when facing off against Kronos… Luke… he shook it off and was about to start talking when Annabeth cut him off.

"What? Wait… Don't tell me you have feelings for… her." She said the word with disgust, the same way that she always talked about spiders; except this time the fear wasn't there it was just disgust.

Percy's eyes widened slightly. Was that what she thought? No! He didn't like her! He wasn't even into girls! "Wha-no Annabeth. I-I um…" he bit his lip, gods why wasn't it easier to say this. "L-Look you see I-"

"Can it, Jackson." She cut him off again, and she stood up, looking down at him. Her eyes were suspiciously glazed, reflecting sadness and anger, though there was something else there that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "I get it."

"No, Annabeth! That's not what I-" he began speaking again, trying, hoping that she would let him explain, that she wouldn't leave him to deal with this by himself.

"Percy don't." She started backing away, and Percy was almost positive there were tears in her eyes. "Just don't." she shook her head when he tried to speak again, this time her words were more fierce. "No! Don't talk to me Percy; just... just leave me alone." Then she took off, and so Percy did the only logical thing he could think of. He ran after her.

"Annabeth!" he called, his heart racing when he started to realize where she was heading. The Artemis cabin. "Wait, please let me explain!" He tried to go faster, but he was still exhausted and his energy was depleted from all the fighting he had done. He watched helplessly as she ran into the Artemis cabin and he tried to follow but was blocked by two hunters that he didn't recognize.

The struggle Percy put up against them was futile, he knew they weren't going to let him in but he still had to try. "Annabeth!" There were tears in his eyes by now, and they threatened to spill over as he heard what was being said in the cabin.

"Are you sure? There's no going back once it is done." Artemis' voice, he would recognize it anywhere. Horror settled over him as he realized what she was about to do. "No! " His struggles were growing panicked, his voice louder and he knew he was drawing a scene. Percy didn't hear what Annabeth's reply was, but he heard a hesitation before Artemis spoke again. "Very well. Annabeth Chase, I'm happy to welcome you into the Hunters of Artemis. Serve me well, young won."

Those words were a blow to his heart. His best friend… she was leaving. He was never going to see her again. His last connection with Luke… gone. His struggling had stopped now, and he knew there were tears leaking down his face, but he couldn't help it.

Percy stumbled back, his eyes still fixed on the closed door of the cabin before he ran off, trying desperately to keep in his tears before he made it to his Cabin. Once he was there, he slammed the door shut and threw himself onto his bed. It was all too much to take. The one person he loved was dead and now his best friend was leaving him. The Hero of Olympus, reduced down to this, a sobbing mess. Now what was he supposed to do? He just wanted his best friend to help him… and now she was gone. Probably for a long time.

When he woke up the next morning and managed to get himself presentable and out of bed, he was greeted to the entire camp cheering and celebrating, calling him a hero. He took the whole thing as if nothing was wrong, with a large grin and laughs. Though on the inside he was falling apart. No matter how much he looked, not once did he see the familiar grey eyes and curly blond hair.

**What do you guys think? Normally I'm a big Percabeth shipper but I was struck with this idea and I HAD to do it. Review pretty please? Feedback is always nice! Should I continue with this or not… DX You guys let me know if I should!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY FIRST OFF PLEASE NO HATE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Also I would like to hear what you guys think about this… I'm kind of insecure about the whole thing. I don't usually do gay stuff because I'm not gay or anything, but I thought the idea was cute and wanted to give it a shot. I'm 100 percent straight and although I don't like gay, I don't judge and my friend was, like, practically begging me to write this. So I mostly wrote this for my friend. NO HATE. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Percy doesn't really know how he made it this far without completely breaking down. Making it through the summer after the war was hard enough, he was almost glad that Hera took away a few months of his life. Mostly because he was asleep the entire time, so he could pretend that everything was right and Luke wasn't dead and Annabeth was still his best friend. But he knew his relief wouldn't be able to last.

_Luke_.

That was the only thing Percy could remember when he woke up at Lupa's temple. Luke. He chanted it over and over; confused on why every time he said it he felt such sorrow and pain. He refused to tell anybody, he was scared that if he did he would forget his soft blond hair that he loved running his fingers through. The memories came slowly, at first always about Luke. He remembered the soft lips pressed against his, a playful smack on his shoulder when he did something stupid. He remembered the training sessions, the teasing that they did to each other while they fought. But most of all he remembered the nights when he was sleeping with Luke by his side, the soft words whispered in his ear as he was lulled to sleep. He held those memories closest to his heart, not telling anyone about them.

When all of his memories finally did come back, when he remembered what happened to Luke and how Annabeth abandoned him, it took everything he had not to break down right there. He didn't though, because he had a job to do, and he would be no help to the Romans if he just broke down and started crying. Plus, he had a feeling that Luke would've been pretty disappointed in him as well.

Then the Argo came, and along with the ship came the others who would be on the Quest. He was slightly disappointed when he didn't recognize anyone from the camp on board the ship, but he realized that that didn't matter and he made fast friends with all of them very quickly.

Percy wondered when it happened, when he finally trusted them enough to tell them why he was sad all of the time. For the first day Percy was uncharacteristically quiet and sad. After regaining his memories, it felt like he had lost Luke and Annabeth all over again, and one night it was just too much for him to take. The Prophecy was complete. Everyone was alive, and Gaea was finally defeated. They were in the ship and everyone was celebrating, well everyone except for Percy.

While everyone was inside, the son of Poseidon was on the deck, leaning against the railing as he stared down at the ocean below them. He was struggling to keep his emotions in check, lately he hadn't had to deal with them because he was too busy saving the world yet again. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes but he took deep breaths to keep himself stable.

Percy was so busy trying to hold everything together, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, glancing to the side to see who it was. "Oh, hey Jason." He mumbled before returning his gaze back to the ocean.

Jason elbowed his side lightly. "Hey man, cheer up a little. We just won the war!" he grinned, expecting Percy to be more excited about this. But Percy just gave Jason a half grin and an unenthusiastic, "Yay." Percy was glad that they had won, and he was relieved that the war was over and none of his friends had died. But the end of this war reminded him of the end of the last war he was in. This reminded him of Luke… He closed his eyes tightly and grasped the edge of the railing so tight his knuckles turned white. He should be over Luke by now, but he wasn't and he didn't know if he would ever be.

He saw Jason frown out of the corner of his eye and hesitate before putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Perce, you all right? What's up?"

Percy shook his head and after a moment of silence he answered. "Sorry I just… remembering everything that happened after the last war we had." He laughed bitterly and closed his eyes. "It was my birthday. So many people died…" he trailed off as a lump of sorrow blocked his words, and he felt Jason squeeze his shoulder. "Well, hey. Look on the bright side. Everyone's alive at the end of this war."

Percy just shrugged in answer and his gaze never moved from the water below the ship. He heard Jason sigh next to him. "Look Percy, what's wrong? According to Hazel and Frank you haven't been the same ever since you got your memory back. Nico won't tell us, he keeps saying that it's your decision. Not even Leo can get it out of him." That almost made Percy chuckle. Leo and Nico were finally dating and Leo had Nico wrapped around his finger. He was glad though that even through everything; Nico was still loyal to Percy.

Percy turned his head and looked at Jason, staring at him intently. Jason had been a good friend to him since they first met, as great as a friend as Annabeth had once been. The son of Jupiter stared back at him through his sky blue eyes and Percy could tell he was calm yet slightly confused and… worried? He sighed slightly and turned his gaze back out to the ocean. "I suppose since you guys are my friends I should tell you this, right?" It was a hypothetical question of course, and he was glad that Jason stayed silent.

"The last war," Percy began, tracing the wood grain on the rail with his finger. "I was in love and his name was Luke. Luke h-he took a turn for the worse and ended up joining the Titans. In the end… he was Kronos." He head Jason's sharp intake of breath, and he knew the demigod was probably shocked, disgusted, but he couldn't make himself look. Jason didn't stop him so he kept talking. "Luke was the real hero." A small smile formed on his face. "He was able to fight Kronos; he was able to get back control so he could kill himself, which killed Kronos. H-He died in my arms." Percy put his elbows on the railing and covered his face with his hands. "He died, Jason. Then Annabeth left and Grover was always with Juniper and Nico was gods knows where-" his voice broke and the next thing he knew his face was pressed against the crook of Jason's neck as the other boy hugged him. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt Jason's fingers gently wiping off cheeks. "Hey… Hey sh Percy it's okay now." He hugged Percy tightly, his mouth near his ear as he whispered. "We're here now. Your friends." He pulled back slightly and smiled down at the other boy. Though Percy was older, Jason was taller, and for the first time Percy didn't really mind. "We'll all be here for you, okay?"

Percy stared up at Jason and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. He smiled back at Jason. "Okay." Then his cheeks heated up slightly when he realized they were still hugging and he cleared his throat. "Uh…"

Jason's grin turned mischievous. "What's wrong Percy? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Percy knew that Jason was trying to lighten the somber mood, and for once, he was very glad of it. "N-No." he stuttered, and his ears turned slightly pink. Gods, he hasn't been this tongue tied since… since Luke. Jason pressed his forehead against Percy's and his nose barely brushed the son of Poseidon's. "Tell me when to stop…" he breathed and he slowly bent down and pressed his lips against Percy's. At first Percy froze he didn't move. Last time he had been kissed it had been by Luke…

_Promise me Percy… that you'll be happy. Always be happy. Okay?_

He felt tears well in his eyes as he remembered Luke's last wish. For him to be happy. Maybe… Maybe he could be happy with Jason. He pushed his hesitation aside and kissed Jason back, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. The kiss was shocking and electrifying and amazing and everything he could have ever hoped it would be. He would try. He would try to be happy, and with Jason Percy felt like he could. He smiled to himself as he sent his last promise to Luke.

_Okay. I will be happy. I promise._

**Boy… wow. I really like this story so even if no one is reviewing I'm cool with that. I guess. I just wish people would tell me if they even like it or not. Review maybe?**

**PS: I never do gay stuff. Usually what I do is just imagine one of those characters is a girl XP SO PLEASE NO HATE AND REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm glad I got such a positive response from this story-I've decided to continue it! And yes, a lot of people have been mentioning it but it is a lot like **_**Jercyfics14**_** story. But I SWEAR I didn't even know. I wrote this beforehand, and once people started mentioning it I went and realized they were very similar. So after I post this chapter I'm not going to update until I get an okay back from **_**Jercyfics14**_** that I can keep writing. Just so I'm not plagiarizing or anything. But thanks again guys for all the great reviews! Shout out to **_**The**__**Other**__**Problem**_** and **_**Fangirl826**_** for their positive reviews! You guys really lifted my spirits about this story, ya know? :D Have some cookies! *hands thy cookies* so thanks to everyone else as well for reviewing, now read! XD and don't forget to review!**

Two years. That's how long it's been since the day Percy lost his first love and his best friend.

One year. That's how long it's been since they defeated Gaea. It's also how long Percy and Jason have been dating.

Jason was increasingly growing more and more worried with each passing day. Percy had been very content and happy up until a few days ago, ad no matter what he did Percy wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He tried to wave it off, distracting Jason with a kiss or sparring to keep off the subject but it kept sticking to the back of Jason's mind. Sometimes he would catch Percy in the morning just sitting on the bed, staring at nothing with such a heart shattering sorrow in his eyes. It broke Jason's heart and he wished he could figure out what was wrong with Percy, but no matter how much he pestered, begged, and threatened, Percy just refused to tell him what was wrong. He always said he was fine or that he was just tired. Now Jason might not be the brightest person ever but he definitely knew that Percy was lying.

Jason asked around the entire camp, asking other Greek campers if they knew what was wrong with Percy. Whenever he asked, they either said they didn't know or they were shocked to find out something was wrong, as if they couldn't see what Jason thought was blatantly obvious and it annoyed him to no end. Weren't all the Greek campers supposed to look after each other? Of course… after he saw what the Stoll boys do, he quickly dismissed that thought.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration when he reached another dead end. He had talked to all of the Hermes kids and that had gotten him nowhere. The only Cabin he hasn't talked to is the Athena cabin. Mostly because every time he went in there they were always studying and it gave him a headache just watching them study. He much preferred fighting to studying. He decided that tomorrow he would go ask the Athena kids. Right now, it was late and he had barely seen Percy all day, which worried him. He hadn't even seen him at lunch. Jason hoped he was just being paranoid because he was a demigod and that's what they do, get paranoid over little things.

Jason quickly made his way through Camp Half-Blood, shooting grins here and there at people who said hi or waved at him. He may be in a hurry but he's not rude. Usually. Once he arrived at Percy's cabin, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He listened while he waited and heard some shuffling before the door opened, revealing Percy in his boxers and his black hair crazy, like he had just gotten out of bed; and from the looks of it, he did.

Jason smirked and reached out, smoothing down Percy's hair to semi-tame it like he always does when Percy's hair is wild. Percy smacked his hand away and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. "Stop." He grumbled, though the ends of his mouth curved up slightly. But then it disappeared, and Jason felt his heart twist. This had been happening all week. Jason would make Percy smile but the smile never lasted very long and he hadn't heard him laugh in a while.

As he stared at his boyfriend, he realized Percy's eyes were rimmed red and were slightly puffy, as if he had been crying. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Percy tightly. Though they were the same height, he felt Percy rest his chin on his shoulder, his face turned and pressed into his neck. "Percy…" Jason sighed, rubbing his hand over Percy's back comfortingly. "Come on, let's go inside." He gently led Percy inside, holding his hand tightly and walked over to their bed. He sat down and pulled Percy down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a moment of silence, his gaze down at the floor. He couldn't bear to watch Percy cry, again. It broke his heart and made him want to cry.

"Today's the day you know." He heard Percy say softly. "Today is the day Luke died." Jason dared at glance at Percy, but the boy was resting his head against Jason's shoulder, and there weren't any tears on his face. "I know Perce." He answered, squeezing his hand. "We've been over this. I thought… I thought you had found your peace with Luke. Didn't Nico let you guys talk for a while, after the war with Gaea?" he worded his words carefully. He knew Luke still meant a lot to Percy, and he didn't want to say something that could offend him.

Jason felt Percy grip his hand tighter. The action was slight, barely there, but he felt it. "Yeah. I have." Jason felt soft lips on his cheek and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Percy's lips lingered before Jason felt him pull back. "I'll be back. I'm going to go for a swim. I might go visit Tyson, okay? I'll be back later."

Jason turned, grabbing both of Percy's hands when the boy stood up. "Percy, can you please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded, his blue eyes searching Percy's dull sea green ones. They were filled with sorrow and pain and Jason felt frustration build up inside of him when Percy shook his head. He just wanted to help! Why was Percy making this so difficult?

Percy shook his head and moved his hands out of Jason's. "It doesn't matter." He bent down and kissed Jason softly, murmuring and 'I love you' against his lips before he got dressed. Jason just watched, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the other demigod for leaving. He wished Percy trusted him enough to tell him what was wrong.

He sighed and watched as Percy left, shaking his head. No matter. He would go ask the Athena Cabin, they always seemed to know everything. Then he would make sure this day wasn't ruined. After all, it was their one year anniversary and Jason wanted to do something really special for Percy. He was thinking maybe a picnic at their spot in the forest near the lake. Percy had first showed him that spot as soon as they arrived back at camp a year ago. But whatever he decided to do, and knew it was going to be spectacular and it would take Percy's mind off of whatever was bothering him. That, he was sure of.

**So I'll go and ask **_**Jercyfics14 **_**about this and then I'll let you guys know! Hopefully I'll be able to write again soon. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :) I look forward to reading your reviews! I'll update when I reach 12~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Jason ran his hand through his hair in frustration, hating feeling so helpless. Something was obviously very wrong and upsetting his boyfriend but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. He sighed and sat down on a bench near the basketball court. He watched without really watching as the Ares boys went against the Hunters during a game of basketball. Needless to say, the boys were being creamed.

He shook his head and sighed, putting his elbows on his legs and pressing his face into his hands. The Hunters had arrived at camp a few days ago, since they were passing through the area. Artemis had decided to let them stay for a while. He wondered if he should ask Thalia if she knew. No matter how much they fought, he knew Percy and Thalia were really close friends, despite him being a boy and her being a Hunter.

Jason bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to think as he half listened to the Hunters taunting the Ares boys. He knew Luke wasn't the problem. That was the first thing Percy had asked, since the anniversary of that day had been getting close to when he first noticed Percy was upset.

He had seen the genuine truth in Percy's eyes, and ever since they had that talk the night on the Argo, and the other talk a few weeks after that, Jason was assured that Luke wasn't why he was upset. But what? Jason was at a loss for what could upset Percy this badly. He knew it wasn't because…because of Tartarus, when the two of them went down there. They had both healed from that, for the most part. Other than the occasional nightmare or so…

Suddenly he felt someone ruffle his hair and, normally he would've been mad, but he was too worried to care. Besides, only one person would even do that besides Percy. He opened his eyes and saw Thalia standing in front of him, her eyebrow raised with an amused expression. "Hey little bro, what's up? Shouldn't you and Percy be out, I dunno, doing stuff?" she waggled her eyebrows, and despite Jason's current mood he chuckled. "Nah Thalia. No way." Then as soon as it came, Jason's happiness was gone and he sighed miserably.

Thalia's eyebrows furrowed in concern and she sat down next to Jason, keeping her bow on her lap so it was ready to use at a moment's notice, not that she couldn't fight without it. "Jason, what's up? Why are you so glum? You should be out celebrating, or getting your butt kicked by some of the Hunters." She grinned, hoping to cheer him up. Jason was touched by her efforts to lift his spirits, but he knew nothing would make him feel better until Percy felt better.

"It's just…" Jason hesitated, turning to Thalia. "Something's wrong with Percy and he won't tell me what's wrong!" He was desperate, hoping maybe Thalia had some answers. She had known Percy longer than he had; maybe she knew what was bothering him. "I know it doesn't have anything to do with Luke, I'm positive about that. But it's obvious something is bothering him, and it didn't start until a few days ago and I don't know what to do because no one around here seems to know what is wrong with him-" he cut himself off when he realized he had started ranting and that his voice was getting louder. A few Ares boys looked at him weirdly and some of the Hunter's gave him disgusted looks, like him panicking about his boyfriend was gross.

Thalia frowned at him, and her eyes were sad. She reached over and ran her hand over Jason's cheek, and for a second he was confused until he realized she was wiping away a few tears. He didn't realize he had started crying. Jason took a deep breath to calm himself and muttered an apology. Thalia waved it off though and moved her hand away.

Her gaze studied him, sad and serious eyes meeting desperate ones. She looked like she was contemplating something, before she sighed and put her hand on his knee. "Jason… I need to tell you something." For a second he was confused, but she didn't give him a chance to talk because she kept going.

"Two years ago, when…" she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, and they were full of pain. "When Luke died and after the Titan War, something happened with Percy. He was celebrating his birthday with Annabeth." She glanced at him and Jason nodded. He had heard of Annabeth before, not from Percy, but from other campers like the Athena Cabin and Grover. Apparently, she and Percy were the best of friends, inseparable.

"Well," she continued, "Annabeth and Percy were talking about Rachel, the Oracle, and how she wasn't allowed to date now. Then… Percy said something and it made Annabeth realize that Percy still liked Rachel. So she became a Hunter, because Percy broke her heart. She left him and hasn't talked to him for two years."

Jason gaped at her and shook his head fiercely, not believing what she had told him. "No way. Percy… he's gay." Jason said bluntly. "He talks about Rachel all the time-" he was cut off by a sad voice from behind him. "So Percy really does have feelings for her..."

Jason spun around in surprise and watched as a young girl walked up to them. No way could she have been older then sixteen, but then he noticed she had a silver quiver and bow slung over her back, and she had that same silver hue around her that all the Hunters did. No, she may have looked sixteen, but if Jason had learned anything about the Hunters, it was that they all were older than they looked.

"Jason... meet Annabeth. Annabeth, meet my little brother, Jason." Thalia said quietly.

**So that's that! Please review and tell me what you guys thought, it means a lot! If you want me to write about the night on Agro II and the other talk that had happened a few weeks after that, just lemme know in a review! I'll update when I have 20(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I was having so much trouble; I kept writing it then hating it and deleting it. That continued for some time. But then I was listening to Fall Out Boys (AMAZING BAND GO LISTEN TO THEM NOW) while I was in the shower and this hit me and so I had to finish a shower in what I swear is a world record and write all of this down. Hope you like it!**

It was weird. It was obvious to Jason that this girl some sort of history with Percy, but he had never heard his boyfriend mention an 'Annabeth'. His confusion must have shown on his face because the curly blond gave a sort of sad smile, like she wasn't surprised he didn't know who she was. "You probably haven't heard of me. You are Roman after all."

Hesitantly the Hunter walked up closer to him so she was only a few feet away. She was close enough that he could put his hand on her shoulder. "I assumed Percy would…" she traile d off and shook her head, her curls bouncing around. "How is seaw- Percy- doing?"

Jason debated on how to answer this question as he studied her. She was nervous, though she did a good job of hiding it. He could tell by the way her finger tapped against the sword by her side and the look in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide. He sighed and answered truthfully. "Not well. He's been really depressed lately and I can't figure out-" suddenly her earlier words clicked in his head and he stared at her. "Percy doesn't like Rachel."

Annabeth jerked her head up and, despite the somber mood, Jason had to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. "W-What?"

Jason frowned slightly. "Yeah… wait you mean, you didn't know? I thought everyone knew. Thalia didn't tell you?"

Annabeth shot Thalia a pointed look and Jason watched as her mouth turned in a scowl. "No. She didn't tell me." Then she sighed and stared at the ground. "I suppose that's my fault though. I was the one that told her not to mention Percy."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… yeah. I mean he does love Rachel, but it's like a brother sister kind of thing." He frowned. "I hope he doesn't like her. That means I have competition."

Annabeth snapped her gaze back up to Jason, a confused look in her eyes. "What? What do you mean competit-Oh…" A knowing look appeared in her eyes, as well as some sorrow.

Jason nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. Percy and I have been dating for about a year." A small smile flitted across his face before he turned his attention to Annabeth and the smile turned into a frown. "You seem like you know him really well. I've never heard him talk about you before."

Annabeth grimaced as she took out a knife from her sleeve and turned it around in her hands. A nervous habit, he guessed. He often did the same thing with his coin. "With good reason." She glanced around for a moment before looking back at Jason. "Is there somewhere we can talk… in private? I think there's something that you ought to know. Obviously Percy hasn't told you."

Jason narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but after seeming Thalia nod the tiniest bit he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we can go to my Cabin and talk." He wanted to know why this girl seemed sad when she talked about Percy, and he was also curious as to what she wanted to tell him. It kind of upset Jason that there was something that Percy was keeping from him, but he tried to push it away. There was probably a very good reason that he hasn't told him. But nevertheless it still hurt; he had told Percy everything about him.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Thalia had gone back to play basketball with the other Hunters when the left, and the walk up there was completely silent, maybe a little awkward, but Jason was fine with that. He could tell that Annabeth didn't want to talk where other people could hear her, though why, he wasn't quite sure.

When they arrived in Jason's cabin, he motioned for her to sit on the small couch and he sat on the bed across from it. "So." He put his hands on his knees and his gaze stayed locked on the blond Hunter as she sat on the couch. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Annabeth's gaze had looked faraway and sad, but she quickly looked up at Jason with a perfectly controlled mask. "Sorry. I still can't believe that Percy… is gay."

Jason chuckled softly, not really offended by the comment. "A lot of people were surprised when Percy came out of the closet. I heard his mom took it well though." He smiled at the thought then shook his head. "We're getting off topic. So start talking."

Annabeth took a deep breath, and the son of Jupiter couldn't help but notice that now she started to seem reluctant to talk, but she did anyway. "A year ago, after the Titan war, Percy was on the beach. He was sitting by himself, and he looked kind of down so I brought him a piece of cake; it was his birthday."

Jason frowned slightly. Birthday? Titan War? This was the day that he lost Luke… Jason realized with horror. But he didn't interrupt Annabeth, listening more intently than ever now.

"I made him a blue cupcake with Tyson's help, and we sat there and ate it for a while. Then I started talking about the war. I thought-I thought Percy liked Rachel, so I made a comment about her not dating. Then he started talking, he said, 'Yeah, about that…' and I thought I knew what he was going to say. I thought he was going to say something stupid about he wanted to be with Rachel and not me." Annabeth shook her head bitterly. "I was so selfish. So I ran. I didn't want to hear those words that I knew would crush me. He tried to come after me, but I made it to Artemis just in time… and I became a Hunter." She sighed and looked up at Jason with regret and sadness in her eyes. "I left the next morning. I haven't seen him since that day." She ran a hand through her curly hair. "I should have stayed and listened to him. Maybe if I did… Things would be different."

Jason stayed quiet, processing this new information. Was that why Percy was upset today? Because… today was the day he lost his best friend. Jason opened his mouth to ask her a question, but he never got to, because just then the door slammed open and Nico stormed in, rage written all over his face. "YOU!" he spat at Annabeth and in a flash had her poon the floor with his knife against her neck. Jason was frozen in place and he could tell Annabeth was taken by surprise. "What the hell are you doing here? What makes you think you can be here?" He drew a small line of blood from the pressure against her neck. "You should never have come back!" he snarled, eyes filled with a rage hardly ever seen in the young boy.

**OH NO. Why is Nico so mad? Will Annabeth die? I don't even know! :DD Review what you guys think; thanks lovelies ;O**


End file.
